


Past Connections

by undoingtech



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Attempt at Humor, Drama, Gen, Mother Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undoingtech/pseuds/undoingtech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, what is this for, Blake?”  Ruby asked, now a little less proud of her crafting abilities since she used them without question.</p><p>Seeing a golden opportunity to mess with her leader, Blake replied with gratitude, “Something very illegal.  Thanks, Ruby!”</p><p>(Old title was 'Something Very Illegal')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to expand this. I added a prologue and another chapter, and I have more chapters on the way. A lot is going on in the beginning. I was afraid it might be too much. Please tell me if the beginning is confusing.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Freedom. Sweet, sweet freedom at last. School was out.

No more lectures, no more assignments, and no more exams. For the next two months, they were free. 

And the first thing Blake wanted to do with her freedom was sleep. She watched with envy as her two most energetic teammates bounced around with what should be an illegal amount of energy. With two girls behaving like maniacs and two girls composed and silent, Team RWBY slowly strolled towards their dorm.

“You can't read away the break, Ruby. You gotta have some fun. That goes for you too, Blake! I will teach you the meaning of fun even if it takes the whole break!” Yang declared.

Blake glared at her. “I never actually agreed to stay with you guys,” and she never would. She was beyond relieved when Yang had asked her her name all those months ago, thankful that the two sisters didn't remember her. But for the past two weeks, Yang had been not-so-subtly insisting that Blake spend the break with them, and telling her “No” outright would only bring out Yang's stubborn and – god forbid – logical side.

Blake's uncovered ears twitched at the sound of familiar hushed footsteps, and she almost stopped in her tracks. _It's only my imagination_ , she told herself. Yang, who noticed the ears, became instantly mesmerized and reached for them.

“Yang!” Ruby shouted while slapping Yang's wrist. “You don't touch people without their -”

_“...permission. It's quite rude. Wouldn't you be scared if a stranger started touching your ears, Ruby?”_

“Blake?” Yang's voice brought her back to the real world. Blake realized that they had stopped, and her teammates were staring at her, one with worry, one with curiosity, and one with impatience. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when her nose detected red dust and earth. That scent, his scent shouldn't be here. 

“You okay?” Yang asked tentatively. 

Blake nodded. “I think all these written exams had me cooped up too much. I'm heading outside for some fresh air.” Blake turned and walked to the courtyard, ignoring her teammates' worry. 

“Okay,” she heard Yang quietly reply. She could hear Ruby and Weiss walking again, but Yang's carefree gait was absent. Intent on comforting her partner, she stopped and faced Yang again. The brawler hadn't moved and was staring suspiciously at her. “Yang, don't touch my ears.”

Yang's suspicion turned into a megawatt grin. “Whatever you say, kitten.” Yang ran to catch up with Ruby and Weiss before Blake could scold her for the nickname. 

 

 

Blake sighed heavily. As she made her way to the courtyard, to _him_ , she began to think strategically. She was in her school uniform and, therefore, was not carrying her weapon. However, she knew Beacon well, and if she could run, she could probably also hide. With that in mind she tried to quell her anxiety, and, with the most confident walk she could muster, she rounded the last corner to the courtyard.

There, leaning on the far rail, was the one and only Adam Taurus.

He looked the same as ever, a black askew suit, grim-style mask, and a sheathed sword on his back. Blake stifled a sigh of relief upon seeing the sword anywhere but in his hand. Her eyes fixated on him as she approached the rail next to him. She stayed silent, planning escape routes and waiting for him to speak first.

She didn't have to wait long. He sparred a glance at her, then looked back to Vale. “Nice outfit,” he deadpanned.

Blake rolled her eyes. “I hardly think you'd come to Beacon to see me in a school uniform.”

“No,” he stood up straight, “I didn't.” Blake tensed, but tried her best to look calm. Unfortunately, this man had known and worked with her for nearly a decade, and he saw right through her act.

“Calm down. I'm just here to talk,” he monotoned.

“Then talk,” Blake replied, not calming down at all.

Adam went on anyway, “I came here to warn you.”

Black scoffed. “Yes, you're here to warn me, and I'm supposed to calm down.” She finally took her eyes off him to pinch her nose. “What does the Fang want?”

“Not the White Fang. Your mother. She's in Vale.”

Blake looked back up to the lifeless mask, fear plain as day on her face. “My mother?”

Adam's voice turned sinister, “She's practically running the White Fang. A _human_. Can you believe it?”

Fear not impeding her mental capabilities, Blake thought about her mother. She could believe it. Her mother was immensely powerful and quite persuasive. “I do believe it. What I don't believe is that you would take orders from her.”

Despite her mother's nature, the Adam she knew was as headstrong and fearless as Yang, and he had spit out the word 'human' as if it would poison him. However, the Fang was his life. Surely he wouldn't leave just because of a human.

“I don't take orders from her. I left the White Fang.” Blake gaped at him with a loss for words. Seeing her unbelieving expression, he continued. “How are fauna supposed to rise up against the humans when they're taking orders from one? I don't know how, but she's got everyone wrapped around her dainty little fingers. It's pathetic.” 

Blake stayed silent for a moment, taking it all in. She would have to be extra careful now that her mother was nearby. Beacon was probably the safest place in Vale, and staying there wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for Yang – Oh god Yang. If Yang found out about her mother... she didn't want to think about that.

She returned her gaze to Adam, but now noticed how lost he looked. “What will you do now?”

Adam shrugged. “Don't know. Become a vigilante maybe,” he joked with a dumb grin. 

Blake, still on edge, gave him her best unamused face. “Right... Why did you come to tell me this? I abandoned you.”

Adam's rare grin fell. “You did, but you waited to make sure I was safe. You just never gave me the chance for a proper goodbye.” He held out his arm. Blake took his forearm in her hand, and he did the same.

“Until next time, Blake.” His voice was respectful.

“Until next time,” hers was melancholy. 

They both released their holds and took a step back. Without warning, Adam vaulted over the railing and disappeared into Vale.

 

 

Blake's trek back to the dorm was a slow one. Her mind was still whirling. A school clock on the wall showed the time: 5:15 P.M. Blake slouched at the sight. Exam week alone had been exhausting, and she figured some sleep would help her sort out this mess of a life. However, knowing her teammates, she would probably be roped into their shenanigans until an ungodly hour.

Still slouching slightly, she made it back to her dorm. Walking in, she noticed Weiss was fiddling with her scroll on her bed, but Yang and Ruby were absent. Thank goodness, they had started the shenanigans without her.

“Hey Blake.” _Dammit._

“Yes, Weiss?” she asked with all the patience she could muster. It must not have been enough since Weiss became hesitant. Actually, Weiss had been uncharacteristically quiet since the end of exams, now that she thought about it.

“I have a request for you...”


	2. The Request

“No.”

“But Blake-”

“I'm tired,” Blake whined while ungraciously faceplanting herself into her bed.

Weiss scoffed at her. “What, the fresh air wasn't enough?”

Blake only turned her head to glare tiredly in reply. Though it didn't deter Weiss, her tone was softer when she continued, “My father is going to come here to pick me up tomorrow. When he does, I want to test his security.”

Blake spoke slowly, “I don't like where this is going.”

“I want you to attack my father tomorrow.”

Blake sat up on her bed, her exhaustion forgotten. She looked at Weiss as if the heiress had grown another head. “What on Remnant makes you think that I – a faunus and former member of the White Fang – will go anywhere near your father?!”

“He won't -”

“No.”

“Blake-”

“No! Do you want me to go to jail?”

“You won't go to jail. If you could silence yourself for a moment, I'd gladly explain.”

“Weiss, I am NOT going to attack your father. Even if it is to test his security, I shouldn't be the one to do it. You should.”

“No, I'm already able to get close to him without security pouncing on me, and I don't think Ruby or Yang have what it takes. Please, Blake? I'd get you off, you wouldn't go to prison.”

Blake quirked an eyebrow. “You think that if your father wanted me in prison or worse, you'd be able to stop him?”

Weiss actually smiled. “Contrary to what most people think, my father is actually a nice and reasonable man. As long as we make it clear that you were exposing security weaknesses and never intended to hurt him, he should understand.”

Blake stayed silent, but the uncertain expression on her face spoke volumes.

“Please?” Weiss all but whispered.

Blake let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine! But if he doesn't let me go, Ruby's gonna break his ribs and Yang will break his face.”

Weiss laughed. “And I'll break his legs.” She paused, making sure she looked Blake in the eye. “Thanks, Blake.”

Blake only offered a nod in return before she settled comfortably into bed. By shear force of habit, her hand reached out of its own accord and brought a book back to her, but she didn't even open it. It wasn't the thought of possibly going to jail that distracted her, or even her mother, but the way Weiss had spoken with her. Weiss had been uncharacteristically hesitant when she brought the subject up, and even when the heiress was convincing Blake to partake in this completely illogical plan, she never scorned or insulted Blake. It was a far cry from how Weiss usually got her way, with demands and insults.

Blake's ears twitched at the sounds in the hall. “Ruby and Yang are back.” she announced.

“How do you know it's them?” Weiss asked, not doubting her teammate's abilities but genuinely curious.

“The way they walk,” was Blake's only explanation.

Weiss couldn't question further as a loud Yang came through the door with a miffed Ruby slung over her shoulder.

“HEEEELLOOOOOOO!!” she sang.

“Okay we're back now! Put me down!” Ruby yelled at her sister.

Yang laughed and tossed Ruby onto the least stable bed in the room. Blake couldn't hide a grin at the sight of the highly coordinated scythe-wielder flailing her arms through the air.

“I take it Yang won this time.” Blake observed, remembering that Yang and Ruby always sparred on Friday evenings; sister time, they said.

“Of course. Big sister Yang can't let her little sister beat her all the time.” Yang said with an infectious grin. 

“Or maybe little sister can't let big sister beat her all the time. Ever think about that Yang?” Ruby challenged.

Even while gathering a clothing and a towel, Yang didn't miss a beat. “You were using black rounds, Ruby. You're not fooling anyone.” With the last word in, Yang went to shower. 

Having recovered from being thrown about like a ball, Ruby noticed Weiss packing. Just then, Ruby realized that throughout the past two weeks, one of intense study and the other intense testing, she had never asked her teammates what they were doing for the break.

“You going home for the break, Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“Yes.” 

“And...?”

“And what, Ruby?”

Ruby let out an exasperated sigh. “What are you doing over break?”

“Minding my own business.”

“But-”

“Ruby,” Blake called out. She supposed that the earlier conversation with the fencer had taken all her patience and left none for Ruby.

“Yes, Blake?” Ruby inquired all too innocently.

Blake smiled, knowing that the self-proclaimed weapons-dork would love what she was about to ask. “Could you help me with something?”

 

 

“What's with the gun?” Yang asked, now in her normal pajamas and resting on her bunk.

“It shoots rubber bands!” Ruby answered. She pointed the gun at Yang's head and fired, but Yang's hand shot out and caught the rubber band before it smacked her. Ruby pouted. Yang grinned.

“Okay, but why do you have a completely normal looking gun that shoots rubber bands? Are rubber band wars starting?” Yang asked.

Ruby opened her mouth to answer, but closed it when she realized she didn't know.

“Yeah, what is this for, Blake?” Ruby asked, now a little less proud of her crafting abilities since she used them without question.

Seeing a golden opportunity to mess with her leader, Blake replied with gratitude, “Something very illegal. Thanks, Ruby!” Blake gave Ruby a quick hug before taking the gun. “What?!” Ruby shrieked, but Blake ignored her.

Weiss actually giggled. “May I see it?” she asked, already holding her hand out for the gun. Blake handed it to her. “Hm, well done, Ruby. This does look like a regular gun.”

Apparently Ruby didn't care for the compliments. “Why didn't you tell me you were gonna do something bad with it? Give it back!” Ruby used her semblance to lunge for the gun, but Weiss had grown long accustomed to Ruby's speed and simply twisted out of the way. Ruby screeched to a halt just before slamming herself into the wall.

Yang interjected. “You worry too much, Ruby. Weiss would never approve of doing something seriously illegal.” 

Weiss and Blake exchanged wry smiles, failing to contain their mirth.

Yang gaped at them. “No! No way! I know we've done little things before, but 'Something very illegal'?" Yang used air quotes. “I'm not believing it until I see it.”

“Yang! You're not supposed to encourage them! We can't be a team if one of us is in jail!” Ruby yelled.

Weiss could see that her leader was genuinely concerned. “No one is going to jail,” she spared a glance at Blake, “and we're not doing anything bad, either. The illegality of the act is just a technicality.” 

Ruby paused, looking at Weiss, then to Blake, then Yang. She sighed. “I don't suppose you're gonna tell us your master plan?” she asked quietly but hopefully.

Blake answered, “Sorry, but you might draw too much attention. We'll tell you all about it afterwards, though.” 

“You better!” Yang interrupted, “If you guys are making us miss out on some epic rubber band war, me and Ruby are gonna take your hair products and your books!” That made Ruby perk up. “Yeah!” 

Not believing the sisters for a second, Blake settled onto her bed again, hopefully for the rest of the night. “And what are you gonna do with all those books, Yang?”

Yang leaned over the edge of the bunk, revealing her maniac eyes and insane grin. “I'll _burn_ them.”

While Yang's answer was over-the-top and silly, Blake could never tell when the blonde was being serious or making empty threats, but she took no chances with her books. “You sure this won't start a war, Weiss?” Blake questioned.

“It won't start a rubber band war,” Weiss answered factually.

Blake still felt a little threatened on behalf of her books. “If you burn my books, I'll start wearing my bow again,” she said to Yang.

Yang gasped in mock-horror. “The horror!” she said while pretending to faint, but she quickly grew a knowing smirk. “Please, you hated that thing. Empty threats won't protect your books.”

“Don't burn my books.”

“Whatever you say, kitten.”

“Don't call me kitten.”

“Whatever you say besides that, kitten.”

Blake groaned but rolled over to sleep.

 

 

 

A cold hand on Blake's shoulder jolted her awake. Her own hand shot out instinctively to grab the offender's wrist, but when she saw the culprit, she relaxed. 

“Whadd'ya want?” she asked groggily while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“You need to get ready.” Weiss replied, handing Blake the rubber band gun. Blake just turned over, held the gun under her pillow, and tried to go back to sleep. After her automatically allotted five minutes, Weiss brought her out of her precious sleep again.

“You got your five minutes. Now get up and get ready.” 

“Hmph.” was the only reply Blake could care to give. She was not a morning person, and her team usually spent at least ten minutes dragging her ass out of bed.

Sweet silence reigned for only a minute before she heard Weiss whisper _right_ next to her human ear. 

“Blake, if you don't get up _now_ , so help me I will feed you to my father's lawyers for breakfast.” At least Weiss was back to normal. Weiss backed off, and Blake ever so slowly sat up in her bed, somehow remembering the gun under her pillow. A quick glance at the clock showed 7:01 A.M. Even the sisters had the sense to sleep through this hour. 

“When's your father getting here?” Blake asked, proud of herself for thinking so well without her morning caffeine boost.

“One hour, but his guards will arrive in half and hour to scout the area and set precautions. What's your plan exactly?”

“Um...” 

“You don't have a plan?! This is _Lord Schnee_ we're talking about you dunce! You-”

“Coffee.” Blake interrupted shamelessly. Weiss made a noise of indignation, but prepared said coffee regardless. The coffee had already been brewed by a prudent Weiss, who poured a mug and shoved it into Blake's unoccupied hand, probably disturbed by seeing a sleepy Blake handle a gun so casually.

A few minutes and sips later, Blake was looking for more lively and attentive. “Now,” Weiss started, demanding full attention, “what is your plan?” _Sip._

“Shoot him with the gun.”

Weiss growled. Blake found it hilarious even at this hour, but she figured that she only had one shot and that, for some reason, Weiss wanted her to succeed. Why else would she be so insistent? Perhaps she was worried about lax security?

Finally taking some pity on the brooding girl, Blake elaborated, “Sneak attack.” Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. Great. More words required. _Sip._

“Weiss, if I tell you more, you might notice what I'm doing and accidentally draw attention.”

“I'm sure I can ignore whatever you're doing or possibly draw attention away from you. When any public mishap makes for a press field day, you become a rather fine actress.”

Blake sighed. _Sip._ “I know you can act, but we don't need any unnecessary risks. Just trust me.”

Weiss let out a long, defeated sigh. “I do trust you, you dunce.” Weiss turned to recheck her luggage for the thousandth time, and Blake took that as a sign that the conversation was over. She looked down to the tear-jerking sight of an empty coffee mug. Before she could even stand to get more, Weiss had taken the mug from her hand and replaced it with a full one whilst muttering something like 'of course she takes her coffee black'. _Sip._ Much better.

 

 

It's about damn time that man arrived. Of course, Lord Schnee was right on time, but Blake felt as if she had been waiting for forever. She had already scouted the security and knew their positions and rotations by heart. She was actually surprised that the path made by the bodyguards led to her dorm rather than the headmaster's office. If what Weiss said before was indeed correct, then this man would be full of surprises.

Blake watched as Weiss ran up to her father and _hugged_ him. Surprises – full of – yes. The two Schnee's released each other and started towards the dorm, talking along the way. Blake tensed in anticipation. She would have to get close due to the gun's short range, and getting close meant alerting the guards to her attack. She just hoped that her plan would work.

As the Schnee's entered the building, Blake watched the outside guards intently to see whether they would follow immediately or trail a bit behind. A split second passed. _Trail._

Blake surged out of the shadows towards her target. The two flanking guards only noticed her when she was a few feet away, too close to draw weapons. Blake raised the gun. They shouted and dove towards her. Lord Schnee turned towards the ruckus. Blake aimed. The bodyguard lunged at his master. Blake fired. The rubber band sailed past the guards, past the bodyguard, past Weiss, and hit Lord Schnee squarely in the forehead.

Blake couldn't tell exactly what happened after that. Lots of noise, lots of movement, lots of suits, and a floor way too hard, too cold, and too close.


	3. Tense Talks

“You trust her?” was the first thing Blake could understand. Only a minute of panic and organized chaos had passed, and she was still 'pinned' on the floor. At least, pinned was a nice way of putting it. She felt like she could break the guards' petty hold and escape at any time.

“With my life, and yours.” Weiss responded in complete confidence. Blake looked up in time to see Weiss tentatively place her hand on her father's shoulder. “You should take some time to cool down,” Weiss suggested softly. 

Lord Schnee looked like he wanted to break something. His fists were balled tight, and his face was red. His large, towering figure only aided in the look of fury. But upon hearing Weiss's soft words, he nodded once and resumed his path down the hallway. 

_How the hell did Weiss get that man wrapped around her finger?_

Weiss watched her father leave for a moment before turning towards Blake. “Get up.”

Blake wondered why Weiss ordered her to 'Get up' rather than ordering the guards to release her, but she obeyed nonetheless. She swiftly twisted her body, taking the arm of one guard holding her down and bodily throwing him into the other. As the guards landed uncomfortably in a heap, the faunus ever so calmly stood and brushed herself off. 

The guards rose less gracefully, but didn't retaliate. They looked back and forth between Wiess and Blake, wondering what to do. Noticing the guards' hesitation, Weiss spoke out again. “Relax. If she wanted to hurt any of us, she obviously could have already.” 

“Is your dad gonna kill me?” Blake asked, worriedly watching as said man turned a corner.

“No. He just has a temper, kind of like Yang, and anyone who took Psych 101 knows that thinking logically while angry is basically impossible.”

“Right...” Blake looked like she was going to flee at any second, despite her overwhelming physical advantage over the numerous guards.

Weiss giggled a bit at Blake's nervousness. “Let's be on our way, Blake. He's not going to wait forever.”

“Actually, I um, wanted to go to the library and-”

“And stay as far away from my father as possible?”

“That's the plan.”

“No.” She held up her hand, effectively stopping Blake before she could protest. “Despite his appearance, he is rather kind, and that's partly why I wanted you to meet him. To get whatever image you have of him out of your head. So are you going to cooperate, or will I have to resort to more forceful methods?”

Blake's eyebrow rose. “You'd use brute force just to get me to talk to your dad?”

A knowing smirk crossed Weiss's face. “I never said anything about brute force.”

 _Blackmail is a bitch_ , Blake thought. She sighed heavily. “Let's go.”

 

 

Blake heard a familiar, soothing voice as she and Weiss approached their dorm. _Shit. As if one father wasn't enough to deal with._

Blake stopped in her tracks and gave her best pleading look to Weiss. “Could you introduce us another day? I'm not really feeling up to this right now,” she said guiltily while rubbing the back of her neck.

Weiss rolled her eyes, not fully understanding the cause of Blake's anxiety. “Your fine. I promise my father won't jail, maim, or kill you.” Purposely not waiting for a response, Weiss grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her into the dorm, closing the door behind them.

Blake felt her stomach drop as her eyes settled on the owner of the familiar, soothing voice, Mr. Robert Xiou Long. Her anxiety only worsened as he looked back with unquestionable recognition. He held her gaze for a moment before smiling kindly and returning to help Yang pack. 

As Blake looked to the other side of the room, she saw Ruby and Lord Schnee conversing, Ruby sitting on Weiss's bed and Lord Schnee in a chair. Weiss pulled Blake towards them, letting go only when they stood before their leader and Weiss's father.

“Ah, Weiss, I was just talking to your partner. She seems to be quite the weapon-smith.” he said without a trace of the anger Blake saw before. 

“She is. She actually made the rubber band gun.” Weiss responded.

Lord Schnee looked at Ruby at little less warmly than before. Ruby, wondering why this man would know about the gun, grew nervous. “Um, speaking of the gun, can I have it back now?”

Weiss spoke before anyone else could, “Yes, we're done with it, and I think we've avoided starting a war. If you'll excuse me, I'll go get it from security.” 

“Security?!” Ruby shrieked. Weiss just ignored her and walked out of the room, leaving the other three in a very uncomfortable silence.

Blake silently cursed the heiress. What was she supposed to do? Strike up conversation with a man who should and probably could jail her at a moment's notice?

Ruby hopped off the bed and stretched. “Well, I'm gonna get some snacks.” And then there were two.

“Miss Belladonna,” Lord Schnee began, absentmindedly rubbing his chin. His intense gaze made the faunus tense.

“Yes, sir?” Blake forced herself to make eye contact. 

“You did a spectacular job of breaking through my security. Where did you acquire such skill?”

Blake took Ruby's spot on the bed and tucked her knees in her arms while contemplating her answer. This man was obviously suspicious of her, but getting caught in a lie was probably worse than telling the truth. She just had to tell him truths that he would believe.

“I was raised outside the kingdoms. You have to be skilled to survive out there.”

Lord Schnee kept an interested mask on his face. “Yes, but surely you had a trainer. Someone who raised you?”

Blake looked away guiltily. “It wasn't just one person. Since I was eight, the White Fang raised me.”

Lord Schnee's voice dropped an octave. “The SDC is the main target of that terrorist group. Was this morning's event a threat, a show to prove you can get me at any time?”

“What happened this morning?” Ruby interrupted innocently, now eating some popcorn.

Blake sighed, but addressed Ruby first. “I shot him with the rubber band gun. And no,” she looked back to man, “This wasn't a threat. According to Weiss, it was a test of your security, but I think she had ulterior motives in mind considering how long it's taking her to get back.”

The man huffed. “I hardly think she wanted to introduce us by having you fire a gun at me.”

Blake actually smiled back at him. “Actually, I think that's exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted you to know that not all fauna want to kill you, and she wanted me to know that you're understanding enough to not throw me in prison.”

“And she does that by having you attack me?” Lord Schnee asked sceptically.

Blake continued to back up her teammate. “It sounds illogical when you say it like that, but somehow it still worked. You're alive, and I'm not in prison.”

“Hm. Forgive me, but there have been many attacks by the White Fang on my family. It is hard to believe a member wouldn't jump at the chance to kill me.”

This made Blake pause in thought. Lord Schnee watched her intently. Ruby ate some popcorn. Blake honestly wondered if this man, with whom she never thought she would so politely converse, would believe that she hadn't taken a previous chance to kill him. _No_ , she thought sadly, _I can only say what he might believe._

Finally, Blake replied, “I left the White Fang.”

Lord Schnee looked genuinely surprised. “Oh? You didn't say that. I was also under the impression that leaving the White Fang was difficult. How did you get away?”

Blake couldn't look him in the eye. “I um, I was raiding a train full of SDC dust. I was with one other member. While he was busy fighting a droid, I jumped onto another car and cut the cables connecting them.”

The man hummed. “Your honestly is unsettling, Miss Belladonna.”

“What?” Blake and Ruby asked simultaneously, both confused.

The man chuckled a bit. “You think those droids didn't have cameras on them? I am surprised you have admitted so much to me. You should know that confessing your crimes to me won't earn you my trust or favor.”

“Of course not, but lying about them or ignoring them would only make things worse.”

“BLAKE!” Yang's interruption made the tense faunus jump. Yang grabbed Blake's arm and hauled her off the bed while addressing the equivalent of royalty in the room. “Sorry to interrupt Mr. Royal Man, but we're almost ready to leave and I need Blakey for a minute.” With a yelp from the brunette, Yang dragged her to the other side of the room where an amused Mr. Xiou Long stood.

 

 

“Blake this is my dad. Dad, this is Blake.” Yang said with appropriate hand gestures.

Blake acted as if they had not met before and held out her hand, “Nice to meet you, sir.”

Rob gave her a firm handshake and look that clearly portrayed how not fooled he was, “Likewise, Blake, but call me Rob.” Blake wondered why he went along with the act.

Yang, who had witnessed the entire transaction, watched them suspiciously. “Do you two know each other?”

Blake visibly stiffened, but Rob answered for her. “Yes, but I'll let Blake here tell the tale, if she wants to.”

Blake gave Rob an whole-hearted expression of thanks before noticing a very interested Yang staring at her. “Maybe later.” 

“Aaaawww.” Yang complained adorably. “Why don't you want to tell me?”

It took all Blake had to not shy away from Yang at the innocent question. “It's not a happy story,” she nearly mumbled, rubbing her arm absentmindedly.

“Okay,” Yang relented dejectedly, but her spirits bounced right back. “Well you're in for a treat! Staying with me and Ruby is gonna be awesome. Wait, have you packed yet?”

Though Blake's barriers held up on the outside, she was cringing on the inside. The not-so-happy story would only be at the forefront of her mind if she stayed with the sisters, and her presence might put them at risk with her mother in town. Blake had never given Yang an outright “No” all the times she suggested they spend the break together. It was probably the best way to get on the loosing side of an argument with the blonde, but Blake had to set the record straight.

“I haven't packed. I'm staying here.”

“WHAT?!”

Everyone in the room cringed at the volume. The door opened, and Weiss popped in with a gun in hand. “What's wrong?”

Yang answered her. “Blake said she was gonna stay here for the break!” she shouted as if it was the worst crime on Remnant. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

“You signed up for this,” her father reminded her casually, apparently not disturbed by the angry blonde.

“Thank you oh-so-much for reminding me, father,” she said sarcastically before addressing Yang. “If Blake wants to stay here during the break, that's her business.”

Rob put his hand over her mouth before she could scream again. “I'm sure Yang just doesn't see any reason for her teammate to stay here when we could easily accommodate her, right Yang?” he said in a business-like manner. Yang could only nod in response. Having put her word in, Weiss strolled over to Ruby and gave her the gun. As she, Ruby, and Lord Schnee delved into conversation, Yang left her father's grasp and picked Blake up by the waist.

“Yang!” Blake squeaked. Yang ignored Blake's protests, moving to Blake's bed and ungraciously dumping her cargo there. An irked Blake looked up to see Yang with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at her, lecture mode. “You are NOT staying here for the break. You came here with one suitcase, so I know it would be super easy for you to pack up and come with us.” Yang dropped to the ground to get said suitcase and set it down next to the faunus. “Pack,” she commanded.

“Yang-”

“You are not allowed to be anti-social during break, Blake! Now pack your damn bag!” Yang looked ready to force Blake through all the necessary motions of packing if need be, and knowing Yang, she would find someway to do it. 

“I think your being too forceful, Yang. I'm sure whatever she does over the break is her choice,” Rob rationalized. Lilac eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

“Or maybe she doesn't want to come with us because of you!” Yang accused. Blake expected an angry retort, but was surprised when Rob bowed his head in thought, as if Yang's accusation held some merit. Not bothering to wait for a response, Yang grabbed Blake by the arm and walked out.

 

 

Blake was now used to going along with her teammates' shenanigans, but as Yang all but dragged her towards the library, she couldn't help but feel like she had been manhandled way too much for one day. First the guards tackling her, then Weiss dragging her into the dorm, Yang throwing her onto the bed, and, now, Yang dragging her away whilst mumbling incoherently under her breath. Blake struggled to free herself, but the brute had an iron grip. She was about to open her mouth to vent her frustrations when the blonde suddenly turned towards her.

“How do you know my dad?” Yang's voice was more demanding than inquisitive.

Blake struggled to find an answer that would appease Yang but not tell her anything. “We met a long time ago. Your dad was really nice, but it wasn't a happy time.”

“That doesn't tell me anything.” Yang sighed and continued more softly, “Look, I know some things are hard to talk about, but you gotta give me something. Everytime I brought my house up for the past two weeks, you kept changing the subject or giving me nonsense answers. Can you give me a straight answer for once!?” 

Blake winced as Yang's volume rose at the end. She was vaguely aware that they had stopped in a corner of the library, and Yang was blocking her way out. Suddenly Yang seemed too close, the hand still on her arm too tight, Yang's unwavering gaze too intense.

_Run. Get out of the corner. Get away from her and run._

Blake's panic threatened to consume her, but Yang didn't back off.

Finally, Blake's timid voice broke out as a whisper, “You'll hate me.”

Yang let go of Blake's arm and rested her hands on her hips. “I'll be the one who decides that. I'm getting the feeling that this might be a long story?” Blake nodded.

“Right then...” Yang looked around. Besides the two huntresses, the library was deserted. Making up her mind, Yang took both Blake's hands and lead them to a couple chairs to sit. Blake stared at the four hands between them, feeling Yang's gaze upon her.

“You have to leave soon,” she suggested weakly, giving her best friend one last chance to change her mind.

“No, I don't. Tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done posting for today. Next update should be in a few days since I've already got the next chapter half done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
